British National Team
| Jerseys = | First game = 3–0 (Chamonix, France; 23 January 1909) | Largest win = 26–0 (Geel or Heist-op-den-Berg, Belgium; 16 March 1989) | Largest loss = 21–1 (Barcelona, Spain; 25 March 1979) | World champ apps = 43 | World champ first = 1930 | World champ best = Silver (1937, 1938) | Olympic apps = 4 | Olympic first = 1924 | Olympic medals = Gold (1936) Bronze (1924) | Regional name = European Championships | Regional cup apps = 3 | Regional cup first = 1910 | Regional cup best = Gold (1910) | Record = 174–201–36 }} }} The British men's national ice hockey team (also known as Team GB) is the name of the national ice hockey Team for the United Kingdom. A founding member of the International Ice Hockey Federation in 1908, the team is controlled by Ice Hockey UK. The team was a force on the international scene in the early 20th century, winning the first ever European Championship in 1910, finishing as bronze medalists at the 1924 Winter Olympics in Chamonix, and becoming Olympic champions in 1936 in Germany.Tournament summary The gold-medal winning Olympic team was composed primarily of dual-national British-Canadians, many of whom having learned and played the game in Canada. However since then the national team has made little impact on the sport. Their last appearance in the top-level World Championship came in 1994. Great Britain last qualified for the Olympics in 1948. Tournament record Olympic Games World Championships *1930 – Tied in 10th place *1931 – Finished in 8th place *1934 – Finished in 8th place *1935 – Won bronze medal *1937 – Won silver medal *1938 – Won silver medal *1939 – Finished in 8th place *1950 – Finished in 4th place *1951 – Finished in 5th place *1952 – Finished in 10th place (1st in the "B" pool) *1953 – Finished in 5th place (2nd in the "B" pool) *1961 – Finished in 10th place (2nd in the "B" pool) *1962 – Finished in 8th place *1963 – Finished in 15th place (7th in the "B" pool) *1965 – Finished in 14th place (6th in the "B" pool) *1966 – Finished in 16th place (8th in the "B" pool) *1971 – Finished in 18th place (4th in the "C" pool) *1973 – Finished in 22nd place (8th in the "C" pool) *1976 – Finished in 21st place (5th in the "C" pool) *1977 – Finished in 24th place (7th in the "C" pool) *1979 – Finished in 23rd place (5th in the "C" pool) *1981 – Finished in 24th place (8th in the "C" pool) *1989 – Finished in 27th place (3rd in the "D" pool) *1990 – Finished in 26th place (1st in the "D" pool) *1991 – Finished in 21st place (5th in the "C" pool) *1992 – Finished in 21st place (1st in the "C" pool) *1993 – Finished in 13th place (1st in the "B" pool) *1994 – Finished in 12th place *1995 – Finished in 19th place (7th in the "B" pool) *1996 – Finished in 16th place (4th in the "B" pool) *1997 – Finished in 18th place (6th in the "B" pool) *1998 – Finished in 22nd place (6th in the "B" pool) *1999 – Finished in 18th place (2nd in the "B" pool) *2000 – Finished in 19th place (3rd in the "B" pool) *2001 – Finished in 19th place (2nd in Division I, Group B) *2002 – Finished in 23rd place (4th in Division I, Group B) *2003 – Finished in 25th place (5th in Division I, Group B) *2004 – Finished in 25th place (5th in Division I, Group A) *2005 – Finished in 24th place (4th in Division I, Group A) *2006 – Finished in 26th place (5th in Division I, Group A) *2007 – Finished in 24th place (4th in Division I, Group B) *2008 – Finished in 23rd place (4th in Division I, Group A) *2009 – Finished in 22nd place (3rd in Division I, Group B) *2010 – Finished in 23rd place (4th in Division I, Group B) *2011 – Finished in 20th place (2nd in Division I, Group B) *2012 – Finished in 21st place (5th in Division I, Group A) *2013 – Finished in 22nd place (6th in Division I, Group A) *2014 – Finished in 26th place (4th in Division I, Group B) *2015 – Finished in 24th place (2nd in Division I, Group B) European Championships *1910 – Won gold medal *1926 – Finished in 4th place *1932 – Finished in 7th place References External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:National ice hockey teams in Europe